Inlet ramps for supersonic airplanes are known, and several different embodiments are described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,163 and 4,418,879, whose contents are hereby incorporated by reference. All these cases deal with so-called turbo jet or ram jet inlets, where air is supplied to the engine by means of a ramp plate or an individual ramp box or, in the case of auxiliary power plants, the inlet can be closed off when the ramp is pivoted inwards. These embodiments are, however, not suited for parallel arrangements of two separate and different air inlets, as well as for conditions in the high supersonic and hypersonic range.